


Taste

by Sorax33



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33
Summary: Sometimes it's a challenge worrying about the welfare of your girlfriend who is also a vampire.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	Taste

It was Halloween night as Roxas was laying against his disorganized pillows looking through his phone. He let out a sigh as his mind was plaguing him. He was worried about his girlfriend, Namine. She hasn't been feeling good for the past few weeks. He knew what was wrong with her but he couldn't tell anyone because she was-

Suddenly his thoughts were interpreted by someone knocking on his window. He got up from his bed to see Namine floating outside from his window. He quickly went over and opened the window.

"Namine?! What are you doing here?" Roxas asked her looking around his backyard hoping no one was around. "Come inside before anyone sees you floating in midair," he told her, granting her permission to come inside his room. She accepted his offer before gliding into his bedroom and landed on the carpet. Roxas noticed her legs started shaking as he then caught her in his arms before she could fall over.

"Thank you Roxas, I guess flying here wasn't such a good idea," Namine said as he then escorted them both to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asked her.

She groaned holding her head, "Tired, very tired, Is this what humans feel like without eating anything for a day?" She asked him with a bit of playfulness in it. However, Roxas frowned as he wasn't going to let her torture herself anymore.

"Namine, you have to drink blood. Real blood soon or else you're going to collapse" he began to tell her. "I would be more than willing to give you some of my blood," he offered.

Namine then turned to glare at him with her exhausted expression before shaking her head in refusal. "I can't Roxas... If I drink your blood then I may become addicted to it," she told him.

An inappropriate smirk then appeared on Roxas's face, "So you would be "thirsty" for me huh?" he teased her.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted feeling embarrassed despite knowing the imagery of her flushed cheeks would be impossible.

"So a vampire can still get worked up over a little teasing after all," Roxas replied amused at her outburst.

"Of course! With so many media misconceptions there are about us and our kind. One of them would have to be wrong," Namine told him, giving him a strict look.

"Ok! I'm sorry but, you just looked so adorable when you're flustered like that" Roxas replied as Namine couldn't help but accept his apology. She then saw his attitude return back to a serious one as he stared at her with his stormy blue eyes.

"You can't keep living like this to fight off the hunger. I can see you're becoming weaker as each day passes and it scares me" Roxas confessed to her.

Namine then looked away from his perceiving blue eyes. "You worry too much about me. I'm just on a new diet. If I give myself more time then I'm sure my body will adjust to it," Namine replied to him.

"Or you could be making yourself more sick and that's something I'm not going to let you do to yourself!" Roxas argued with her.

"Roxas— you're acting reckless and stupid and..and ...DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF I DRINK YOUR BLOOD?!" She then screamed at him.

"You'll be marked as my "prey" for the rest of your mortal life! You won't be able to experience living a normal life anymore!" Namine shouted at him angrily. Afterwards, she was trembling as her body was reacting to the feeling of sadness she once had when she was human. Yet, no matter how badly the pain hurted her heart. No tears could be formed from her dimmed blue eyes. She was then comforted by a feeling of warmth pressed against her body as a pair of hands gently played with her hair.

She closed her eyes wanting to feel more of Roxas's warmth and rested her head upon his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Ever since I met you, my life has been anything but normal" he said to her.

"I don't care about being a "prey" or anything of the vampire laws or traditions. All I care about is seeing you get better. Your smile, your real smile is worth more than a whole decade of my life" Roxas replied as the two blonde looked at each other.

Namine was the first to break contact as she stared down at the bedsheet. She then clenched the sheets with her free hand before she felt the familiar warmth from Roxas's hand on her cold flesh.

"Namine could you look at me...Please?" Roxas told her.

Namine did what he asked and looked up to meet him as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss was short but it worked as Namine unclenched the sheet.

"If you think I'll be afraid or scared of you. I won't, you will always be that timid and talented artist that I fell in love with," Roxas said to her.

Namine sniffed before throwing her arms around Roxas embracing his warmth and smelling his scent once again. He returned the affection fully while rubbing her back for comfort. She then looked back at him, "I guess this is it? No second thoughts?" She asked him with hesitation on her face.

"I trust you, Namine," Roxas replied truthfully with a smile.

She smiled too as she gave him another kiss on the lips. The two stayed in that position letting their lips brush with each other. Namine then descended her lips down to Roxas's neck. He blushed feeling her breath and lips on his neck.

"I love you Roxas" Namine spoke.

"I love you too, Namine" Roxas replied.

She then revealed her fangs and bit into Roxas's throat as the sweet and salty flavor from his blood leaked into her mouth. He entangled his fingers in her blond hair to distract himself from the blood draining from his body. Namine knew he was in pain and tried to pull away but Roxas stopped her and held her head in place.

"N-Not...until...you're satisfied…" Roxas tried saying ignoring the pain.

Namine decided to not argue back with him and continued to suck his neck. Once she felt her strength and energy come surging back into her body. She quickly pulled back as some droplets of blood dripped down her lips. Roxas held onto his neck in discomfort with his hand covering it as his eyes looked dazed. Namine then gently removed his hand from his bleeding neck. She glanced at her bloody bite mark imprinted on his skin and lowered her head down to softly kiss the mark. She wanted to bring love and comfort to the pain that the mark was affecting on Roxas. It seemed to be working as Roxas slowly descended on his back to his bed. Namine followed after as she then cuddled against his chest.

"Are you really ok?" Namine asked him as her tone was concerning.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just very exhausted right now..." Roxas answered, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's completely normal to feel like that. You will need to rest for a few days for a full recovery though" Namine told him.

"That's ok, besides that means I can spend the next few days cuddling with you" Roxas said.

"How about you focus on getting some sleep first?" Namine replied, closing her eyes as she started to doze off to the sound of his heart beating.

Roxas nodded, feeling the ache and soreness in his neck fade away as he stared down at his sleeping vampire lover. He then closed his eyes silently promising to protect her and be her strength until the end of his mortal life.

The End


End file.
